


Getting Better

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Galo's in therapy and still recovering from everything Kray did, Lio's there for him, M/M, Post-Canon, Recovery, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Therapy, Unnamed Therapist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Foresight shook the world and dozens of people. Galo was no expectation to this, but without Lio, he wouldn't have gotten the help he needed.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Getting Better

Galo had finally started going to therapy about a year ago after much convincing.

That didn’t stop him from fighting tooth and nail and trying to find any excuse to get out of it. It was just his nature, though Lio knew how what to say to get Galo to listen and that’s all he needed. They both knew therapy was what he needed, even if Galo refused to say it himself.

It was a given that Galo wouldn’t be the same after what happened all those years ago now. What Foresight did to him easily would’ve broken a weaker person, but Galo’s not a weak. This strong will and burning soul kept him from falling apart, a true showing of his strength. Yet, humans still have their limits and Galo was no exception.

Galo did everything he could to continue charging ahead in life. It was admirable, but eventually you get tired of seeing the same person run into psychological walls refusing to help himself out of a stubborn commitment to selflessness. That’s what convinced Lio he had to get him into therapy.

Sitting in this waiting room wasn’t something Lio was particularly fond of, though. Still, at least once every week, this is where he found himself. Galo told him that preferred it when Lio stayed in the waiting room during his therapy sessions because knowing he was there brought him comfort. That was all Lio needed to know to decide to do it as much as possibly could, even with the hour block providing him more than enough time to run an errant or two. Oh well, he supposed.

The door to the core part of the office clicked open and out came Galo, along with his therapist. The therapist spoke to Galo briefly and he simply nodded in response to her like always. It was a little quirk Lio had noticed early on and one that he was fond of. Galo was too charming for his own good.

That cued Lio to stand up from his chair. He smiled at Galo wordlessly, which he returned. They didn’t need to speak, a mutual understanding of each other was something they’d gained back when they formed Lio de Galon. They headed out together, hand in hand, Lio leaning against Galo’s shoulder in a way he hoped was comforting.

The drive home was quiet. Stopped at a red light, Lio calmly asked Galo what he’d talked about in this session. Galo babbled halfheartedly. Lio _knew_ what that meant and he didn’t press. Kray Foresight remained a thorn in their sides long after being dealt with by the legal system. Sometimes Lio regretted having left him alive, but he knew it would’ve only hurt Galo more in the long-term if he’d killed Foresight.

It was just difficult to accept that after seeing Galo crack under the pressure and break down in tears because of what Foresight did to him. It’d happened enough times for Lio to never want to see it happened again, but it was an inevitable occurrence and helped Galo more than it hurt him. Recovery was never an easy process, even for the strongest of people.

Though, there was one thing that always manages to do the trick…

“Hey… you want to head to the pizza place for lunch?”

“Really? You bet!”

Ah, there’s his lively husband. Lio couldn’t help giggling. The light turned green and Lio practically _stomped_ on the gas pedal. Lio couldn’t help Galo like his therapist could, but he knew Galo appreciated him just being there for him and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to (redacted name) for reading over it for me before I posted it! This was a spur of the moment thing and I'm really happy with how it came out. I was thinking on how Galo would end up post-canon, and while I doubt this topic will be covered in any canonical sequels or epilogues, it was interesting to think about.


End file.
